


Parent In-Law

by Mari13606



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari13606/pseuds/Mari13606
Summary: Wish I could have written more :p. Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste| Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi | Riyuko/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: THEME:  Parents-in-Law





	Parent In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I could have written more :p. Enjoy!

It started with Riyuko. Technically it started with Chat Noir, but Riyuko was the first one Sabine noticed. She had gone up to check on Marinette, her daughter has been so busy lately!- to make sure she was getting ready for bed. Instead, she found her cheerfully waving goodbye to the lightning fast hero, the newest on the roster. Quietly Sabine retreated back down the stairs some, puzzled. Her mind immediately jumped to an akuma attack, but no alert had been sounded, and Marinette had been studying since she got home. So no akuma, perhaps Riyuko had just visited then? That seemed the most likely option outside of an akuma attack. Shaking her head a little, Sabine joined Marinette on the balcony.  
"So, when were you going to tell us superheroes visited you?" Sabine asked, walking over to where her daughter leaned on the rail. She didn't stay in that position, Sabine startled her bad enough she jerked back with a small "-eep!"  
"Maman! Please don't sneak up on me like that!" Marinette pleaded.  
Sabine chuckled "Sorry honey, but I really need to know, is everything ok?"  
"Everything's fine, it's just that um, Riyuko wanted to visit? Chat Noir drops by sometimes too." Marinette scratched the back of her head a little sheepishly.  
"They do? Why didn't you tell us? We would have brought something up from the bakery!"  
"Maman!"  
"What?! They are guests! Tell them to come in through the bakery and they can grab it themselves if they want."  
"Ugh," Marinette hung from the balcony rail in exasperation, the emote making Sabine chuckle a little.   
"I'll go let Tom know so he isn't too surprised. I'm glad you and Chat Noir are still okay after, uh" Sabine stopped, a little unsure if she'd tread to far. Her concern was unwarranted though, as Marinette answered the question quickly.  
"No no, we're just good friends. I didn't expect Riyuko to start showing up though."  
"Do all of the heroes come visit you?"  
"No, just Chat and Riyuko,"  
"Alright," Sabine smiled, "as long as they aren't doing anything untoward."  
"Maman!" Marionette's screech followed Sabine as she went back downstairs to tell Tom.

It was almost a week later that Riyuko walked in the through the bakery door. Sabine had almost forgotten about the incident, having decided to better deal with it when the hero was present. The hero walked in just as the last customer of the day was leaving, holding the door open for them as they left. Sabine gave her a polite smile. "Hello Riyuko, how may we help you today?"  
"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng I came to come visit your daughter, if that's alright with you. I, uh, overheard you tell her that we should come in through the bakery door."   
"Oh! I didn't realize you were still there! Yes, I would prefer it if you came in through the front or at least let me know when you visited."  
Riyuko nodded stiffly. "Of course Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, if I may head up to Marinettes room?"  
"Go ahead, oh! Would you mind bringing these up with you?" Sabine asked, quickly stacking some of the bakeries leftovers onto a large tray. The act gave Riyuko a small smile. It looked a little strained, like it was unpracticed, and Sabine felt a little worm of worry for the young superhero. Riyuko, oblivious to her inner fretting, gave a respectful bow and dutifully carried the tray upstairs, giving a small hello to Tom as he came out of the back to check on Sabine.  
"Everything alright dumpling?" Tom asked, laying a large hand gently on her shoulder.  
"Yes, I'm just a little worried about Riyuko. Do you think she has many friends?"  
"I'm not sure," Tom said, scratching the back of his head, the same way Marinette did. "Why do you ask?"  
"I'm not sure Riyuko has many reasons to smile. It seemed like hers was unpracticed, strained, like it didn't come to her naturally." Sabine fretted.  
"I'm sure she has some friends, hmmm," Tom seemed to consider the question, rubbing his chin a little before sighing. "Well, she has Marinette and the other heroes at least. And if it's ok with you I'm sure we can get her to smile more often!" Tom smiled gleefully.  
Sabine smiled back, "You're right. Now, if we can just catch Chat Noir, make sure he's ok too."  
They heard a faint thump and shriek as they began cleaning the bakery. Sabine hurried up to find Riyuko gently helping Marinette back up from where she had fallen out of her desk chair.  
"Oh! Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I startled Marinette and-"  
"It's ok dear, are you ok honey?"  
"Yep, just got in the zone!" Marinette let out a nervous giggle, scratched the back of her head.  
"Alright, let me know if you need anything," Sabine came over and wrapped her up in a quick hug before returning downstairs. Riyuko wound up visiting at least once a week, always arriving just before closing, but rarely staying for dinner. Sabine couldn't help but wonder what kept her so busy.

Chat Noir came in limping. It was a slight limp, like he had almost fully healed the original injury. It had long since grown dark outside, they had just finished dinner when there was a knock on the door. Sabine had been the one to go see who it was while Tom grabbed dessert. She had been quite surprised to see the black clad hero on her porch.  
"Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! How are you doing tonight?"  
"I'm doing alright, come on in. We were just about to have dessert."  
"Oh, um, do you want me to come back later?" He shuffled his feet a little.  
"No please, if Tom is ok with it you can have some with us. Do you need an ice pack?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're limping, did you hurt yourself as a civilian?"  
"Oh! No, thank you though. Just twisted my ankle. I'll be fine," he grinned and waved his hand a little.  
Sabine smiled, "If you say so,"  
She led him upstairs, stopping him just outside the apartment. "Give me one moment," Chat nodded, understanding.  
"Tom?" Sabine called, walking in.  
"Yes dumpling?" Tom looked up from where he had just set the cake on the table.  
"Chat Noir is here, is it alright of he joined us for dessert?"  
"Uh," Tom looked at Marinette, hesitantly. Marinette looked at him steadily, if a bit nervously. "Sure, let me grab another plate,"  
"Thank you honey," Sabine turned back to Chat, waving him in. He took a deep breath as he stepped in, a small smile touching his features. Sabine smiled at him and led him over to the table. He hopped up to sit next to Marinette, an easy banter beginning between the two. She went to help Tom with the plate, grabbing utensils and a knife to cut the cake. They spent the rest of the evening before Chat had to go home eating cake and playing video games. Marinette won against everyone to no one's surprise and they all got caught up in a pun war. It wasn't until Marinette had gone to bed and they were finishing the dishes Tom asked the question that had been bothering him all night long.  
"So, when are you planning on drawing up some adoption papers?"  
"Tom!"  
"What?!? They could both use a good home! Marinette gets along well with both of them-"  
"Honey, they are superheroes and they have their own family," Sabine gave a little huff.  
"As soon as they marry Marinette,"  
"Is it possible for multiple people to get married to each other?"  
"I don't know dumpling, I do hope we can be parents for them somehow though. They don't seem to have good examples."  
Sabine hummed in agreement.

The wedding was a happy day for most. Hawkmoth had been defeated a year earlier, and it seemed Marinette, Adrien, and Kagami had taken advantage of that year. While it had been a little bittersweet for Adrien to not have either of his parents there, having the two loves of his life and his parents in-law there to support him was indescribable. He was the luckiest man alive in his eyes. Tom and Sabine looked on fondly as they danced together at the reception. They had not anticipated every up and down, every scrape and drag that the three of them had struggled through, but they had fought together, and they couldn't be more proud of them. Now they truly were their parents, in-laws or not.


End file.
